Death (Sleepy Hollow)
Death is one of the four riders of the Apocalypse who is a servant of the demonic entity, Moloch. In a former life, Death served as a Hessian soldier of the American Revolution in Moloch's original plan. However, his efforts are hindered when he is decapitated by Ichabod Crane, an American spy in the Continental Army. As they both begin to bleed out to death, Ichabod's wife Catrina places a spell on the two that binds the their lives together. When Moloch resurrects Death in the year 2013, he also revives Ichabod in the process. Now, equipped with modern weaponry and his iconic axe, Death is prepared to quite literally bring hell onto Earth. Battle vs. Jason Voorhees (by Cfp3157) No battle written. Winner: Death. Expert's Opinion The Headless Horseman was victorious here not because of brute strength, but because of the smaller amount of weaknesses. Jason has been killing for a long time, but he was a more vulnerable opponent, and his quantity of experience was diminished by the Horseman's. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Jason Voorhees (by Tybaltcapulet) Prologue, Crystal Lake " God damn it I'm gonna die for some ugly demon!", yelled Phil Swift, a man running for his life. You see he had been foolish enough to bound himself to Moloch, a powerful demon and decided to go on a mission in Crystal Lake. There were artifacts there that would boost Moloch's power to unimaginable levels. All he had to do was find them and he would be free right? But what neither of these men knew is that there was a supernatural presence there, ready to slaughter all who trespassed on his land. Phil was ambushed by Jason Vorhees, the silent, machete-wielding butcher, who swung his machete just over his head. It caused Phil to panic, and run towards an abandoned farm house, where he stopped to hide. *erratic breathing* " He's gone, thank god that I-". *crack* *thunder*. The sound of rain shushed him momentarily and shocked him so much that he fell onto to a pitchfork that knocked over a lantern hanging in the building. The fire seeped into every crevice in the building that it could and just before the smoke could envelope him, he was dragged out forcibly by an unknown hand. At first he was overjoyed that someone had saved him but looked up in fear at who it was. " N-no please don't k-kill me" But Jason had never been merciful before then and he wasn't about to start now. This time as he swung it landed squarely on his shoulder, making Phil scream in pain and anguish. If Jason could smile for him, he would have, this was always his favorite part, the screaming. Then he swung again, cleaving his head half way through and getting the blade stuck in his skull. Now it was time to dispose of the body... Moloch's Lair Moloch wasn't very happy that his little helper was taking so long to contact him about the artifacts. It had already been a week and Phil was two days late. He was beginning to tire of his constant excuses and delays that dampened his plan for world domination. " I should have never trusted that mere mortal to acquire items of such importance. I should have just claimed his soul like all the others! He has FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" Moloch punches his makeshift throne so hard that it crumbles into dust. He then agonizes for several minutes on what his next move will be. " I can't send another filthy mortal, they'll just fail me again." Then in a stroke of "genius" he realized what he had to do. " I know! I'll send Death to take care of this, he can do it easily. But where is he? Still in Sleepy Hollow?" Sleepy Hollow As it so happened, Death was in Sleepy Hollow, still on one of Moloch's most important quests. He had been chasing Katrina Crane, his arch enemy Ichabod Crane's beloved. She was quite the challenge to track down, as she had multiple powers to throw him off. And even when she was caught, it wasn't over, as she still had quite the offensive array of powers as well. But with determination ( and a weak amount of Jincan poison) Death was able to overcome the powerful witch. But instead of just bringing her back to Moloch's lair like he was supposed to, the man beneath the headless beast Abraham Van Brunt had other plans. He wanted to do the ultimate disservice to Ichabod by taking her for his own. But just as he went to leave, an apparition like figure appeared before him. " Ah- I see you have finally captured Mrs. Crane. We can keep her in the cabin for now, but you are needed for a different purpose." Moloch's projection waved his hand showing a dark, damp lake with a full moon over it. " This is Crystal Lake which is in a place called New Jersey. You no doubt know of our mortal friend, Mr. Swift who's mission was to retrieve items which would boost my powers considerably. But he has gone silent, and we can't afford to wait any longer as our enemies are getting stronger as well. It is your job to finish what he started. I will provide you a map so that you can find your way there but after that, you will be left alone. Do not disappoint me." Though he could not express it, Abraham, the embodiment of Death itself, was seething with rage. He'd worked this hard to take Katrina for himself and now he was being taken from her again." This had better be the last thing I must do to be with her, or I will leave for her anyways" he thought to himself. Crystal Lake, 12 hours later It had actually taken Death much less time than he thought to reach the lake, as he took several short cuts that cut his travel time in half. But as soon as he got there, apprehension began to set in as multiple noises went off around him. Owls hooting, sticks breaking, rain and thunder surrounded his being and shocked his system. But being the silent, almost emotionless man he was, Death wasn't affected by that much. He was more angry than anything, having to waste his time getting yet another "important" object for Moloch. But just as he was about to drift off into his own conflicted thoughts, he heard the sound of swimming in the lake beside him. But the whatever was in the water was no normal human. This person was moving unnaturally fast through the water, as if there was no resistance to it whatsoever. It only took him about 10-15 seconds to go through the entire width of the Lake which astonished the Horseman. The figure then reached the shore and raised up a machete, and began to walk quite slowly on land seemingly oblivious of the Horseman's presence. He looked pretty odd, with a hockey mask covering his face and had a very baggy jacket and pants. This ''had ''to be what stopped that mere mortal before, as he looked like a formidable foe. But then it was confirmed as the large man dragged something or some''one ''across the shore. It was the body of Phil Swift, Moloch's mortal retriever. Death knowing he had the mobility and element of surprise against him, decided to charge straight towards the ghoulish figure. Now no longer oblivious the masked man, Jason Vorhees was startled by the sudden charge and immediately reacted by swinging his machete as fast as he could. He missed Death entirely, but Jason wasn't so lucky. He was knocked about 5 feet backwards by Death's axe. Shocked for less than a second, he simply stood back up, ready to fight again. This time it was Death's turn to be unlucky as Jason struck his horse, knocking him down. Death then realized that it would make it much harder to fight Jason on horseback, and that he would need to directly combat him. But after he got off the horse, Jason was nowhere to be seen. But what could be seen were his footsteps. They extended across a length of about half a mile down a skinny trail which led to a large ditch. In other words it was a dead end, and Death had ran right into it. But with his unfamiliarity to the land, he hadn't realized it yet. Jason on the other hand slowly and silently approached him in an eerie fashion. He then raised his machete, swung and landed about 3 inches into Death's shoulders. Death, not prepared for this immediately flipped around and beat Jason with the smaller part of his axe, dislodging the machete in his arm, and forcing Jason back. The machete landed before Jason's feet and both of them silently squared each other up. Then after a couple seconds of silence, they then went back to their struggle. For the third time they began a charge at each other and their weapons connect onto each other. The two became virtually motionless as both attempted to push the other over. Death realized first that this would be useless to continue and drew his axe back. Jason then again marched towards him swinging multiple times. The first few swings were utter misses as Death easily avoided them. But not paying attention to his surroundings, he backed himself straight into the ditch. He was completely stuck. Jason seizing the opportunity, then stabbed Death straight in the stomach thinking this would end the battle right there. But to his astonishment, it didn't seem to phase his headless opponent whatsoever. Death then took his own advantage, pushing Jason effortlessly. He then pulled the machete out of his stomach and snapped it in two. Jason was weaponless, and he even he knew that this wouldn't end well. But not being one to give up, Jason still could give Death some trouble before his inevitable demise. Raising his fists he was ready to give his all in this last stand. He grappled Death's axe with one hand which made it impossible for him to use it effectively. He then punched Death repeatedly with his other with such force, that Death was quickly losing grip of it. Trying to prevent this, Death then pulled on his end to try to rip off Jason's hand. But this backfired as Jason was still bringing in a battery of punches which allowed him to grab the axe for him self. Deciding that he would be no better off with the axe, he threw it behind him and again squared up to Death himself. Jason threw a right hook to Death's side, but was intercepted and grappled close to the ground. Almost being forced to the earth. Jason grabbed his enemy's arm, and threw him to the side. Not phased, Death kicked Jason's legs out from beneath him and punched him three times.While Jason was too busy trying to get up, it allowed Death time to grab his axe. Jason dazed from the barrage of attacks he just received, finally got up with some difficulty. But as her was about to turn around, he was decapitated, killing him instantly. His body slumped with a loud thud, yet no blood came out. Death simply walked away, leaving Jason to rot there. Now it was time to get Moloch's quest done and over with, so he could finally be with his beloved, Katrina. Expert's Opinion Jason may be one tough son of a bitch, but really that's all he had going for him. Death was overall the better warrior in almost every way. He had better intelligence, mobility, strategy, and training that utterly outclassed Jason. And as for weaponry, not only was the Hessian Axe better weapon, it was being used by a more competent warrior who is quite proficient in combat. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch Information The original battle had no actual battle written, was filled with unneeded comments, and wasn't very detailed in the warriors abilities and skills.Category:Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:Horror Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Television Warriors